


I miss you, again and over

by C_by



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Other, Really Really Gay, Sayori has depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_by/pseuds/C_by
Summary: A bunch of ship oneshots together in a fic! All ships and suggestions are welcome, comment any prompts and ships you have and I'll start writing!





	1. Will He (Sayori/Yuri)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and I'm really gay for the doki doki girls, so if you have any requests for your favorite ships and a prompt, comment down below and I'll get writing.
> 
> (Important note, Yuri has a little sister and Hiro is the name of the 'Hero' or protagonist ^^)

She knew they had hit a rough spot in their relationship but never did she think it was  _ this _ bad.

 

Yuri had occupied her afternoon tending to every blade in her collection; she polished them, sharpened them, and tweaked the handles with care. By the time her fingers slipped over the metal case and plucked the locks shut, it was late

 

Rain gently pelted the glass panes of her window, and in the distance, thunder roared in all its pride. She sighed in content. It was a beautiful night to snuggle up before the fireplace with a blanket and dive into a novel for hours-- nothing to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere that engulfed her.

 

Her parents- the two were fastened on a business trip. They never were home anyways; each week there would be a credit card, some cash, and a house key set on the counter- Oh, and the same hastily written note they used every time:

 

_ Yuri, take care of your sister while we are away. We will be back within a week, don't spend too much.  _

 

_ Love, Guirimo and Hairru _

 

It was quiet in the house for the most part- other than the distant groan of frustration from her younger sister while she tapped away on her computer.

 

But it was nice nonetheless. She didn't want to admit it, but there were parts of her that starved for the presence of someone, but the only peers she had managed to make at school seemed to be living their own happy lives.

 

Monika was knee deep in extra curricular activities- helping out at local facilities and what-not. Natsuki seemed to have her own emotional baggage she was dealing with, and her attitude showed for it. And Sayori-- ah..

 

Her boyfriend. Hiro was a nice gentleman, his sarcastic remarks gathered a laugh or two from the literature club, and though he was not much of a reader, he did put in effort to help the group.

 

But.. the two had taken a turn recently. Things were getting more serious in the fact of balancing their relationship around schedules, and the stress from exams turned moods sour within seconds.

 

Sayori seemed more mentally exhausted and out of it each day- the two barely even conversed during the club.

 

And then she stopped showing up.

 

The last week, Sayori refused to attend any club meeting, whether spouting a blatant lie of being ill or saying she was occupied with family issues. With the girl on her mind, Yuri had texted her, concerned of her wellbeing.

 

_ Yuri, December 12th, 9:05 pm: _

_ Coming to the club tomorrow? We miss you. _

 

_ Sayori, December 12th, 9:13 pm: _

_ Aa.. no, A lot is going on.. eh.. _

 

_ Yuri, December 12th, 9:14 pm: _

_ Sayori, I am seriously worried about you. _

 

_ Sayori, December 12th, 9:19 pm: _

_ Mm.. _

 

Yuri sighed and shook her head in defeat. She obviously didn't want to be open with Yuri- the one word response was obvious in that sense.

 

She resumed her original plan of enjoying a nice book. The clock struck 9:40 pm and the rain splashed and sloshed furiously on the house, thunder and lightning closer than Yuri was comfortable with.

 

Her younger sister had joined her downstairs on the couch, head resting on Yuri’s lap as she played her handheld console.

 

The doorbell chimed.

 

Yuri’s brows furrowed, and her sister met her gaze and shrugged. She rose to her feet and straightened her long sleeved sweater, arms hugging her waist as she proceeded to the door.

 

Twist the lock, turn the metal handle--

 

Sayori stood in the pouring rain, her hair soaking wet and chest wracked with sobs, her bow was gradually falling off in her tangled hair. It was freezing cold out there.

 

“Dear, come in! You'll get sick..” Yuri guided her inside, face creased in worry.

 

The small girl dropped her bag and wiped frantically at her eyes, though the tears still came, hot and fresh.

 

“I have extra clothes, you should get yourself cleaned up then we'll talk over tea, okay?”

 

Sayori let out a weak, pathetic sob as she nodded “-first room on the right, I'll set the clothes on the hamper.”

 

The girl slowly stepped upstairs, and when Yuri heard the door shut, she told her sister to go back to her room. She warms up some tea, nothing too sweet, just a simple calming herb one. After that she prepares some clothes for her friend and sighs, setting them where she had promised.

 

It would be a long night.

 

\--

 

Sayori sipped the tea quietly as she paused, blue eyes empty- hollow.

 

“He.. Aa.. We got into a fight.. and w-we both said things..” her voice trembled as she swallowed back another sob “-it just.. fell apart..”

 

Yuri hugged the smaller girl tightly as her sobs rose once more, gently kissing her still damp locks and rubbing circles into the small of her back.

 

She could see the purple tinted edge of a bruise peeking from the collar of Sayori’s shirt and she writhed with anger. This is not the time, not when she needs you the most.

 

“It will be okay hun..” Yuri hushed, her hands moving to cup the younger girl's flushed and tear stained cheeks.

 

“I-I don't want to be alone and I ruined everything good I had..”

 

“Shh, everything will be okay.. I'm here for you, okay? I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you..”

 

The smaller girl sobs a bit louder, and something in Yuri snaps. Her soft, plush lips met with Sayori’s.

 

She was floating in pure bliss, her cheeks set aflame in a fiery inferno. Every fiber of her body melted when she felt the other girl push into the kiss.

 

Her small hands were tangled within Yuri's purple locks, and she pulled Yuri closer- if that was even possible.

 

She whined with need, with want. Somewhere in the kiss their tongues pushed against eachother and--

 

Yuri jerked away, eyes wide.

 

“I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate--"

 

“I've been wanting to do that for so l-long..” Sayori shyly smiles, eyebrows arched.

 

They both stared at eachother, swallowing hard.

 

“W-Would you like to stay the night?” Yuri flushes deep red, and Sayori nods.

 

“I really don't want to be alone tonight..”


	2. The things we need (Yuri/Sayori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that keep the going- the small things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feelin really cheesy and lonely so I wrote this ^^  
> Got any ship suggestions or prompts? The comments are your friend uwu

Yuri hummed gently to herself, fingers tangled in her partner's short peachy locks as she gazed adoringly at the girl. Millions of adjectives- a word to describe every intricate feeling a being has ever felt.. yet none could even come close to round up what Yuri felt when she looked at Sayori. Her heart pounding so hard at her rib cage, lungs sporting and unbearable tightness-- the way she felt as if her body had been engulfed in complete warmth with only the slightest bit of physical contact.

 

She felt safe, as if she had been discarded from the harsh snapping jaws of fate itself. When she stood hand in hand with the girl, she felt like she had a reason.

 

There'd been times where Yuri took her seat next to the window at her desk and slipped her pen from it's case, so overwhelmed with this intimate fulfillment of romantic presence in her life- yet no words would be scratched onto the page.

 

No words she could manage that described the vivid and intense feeling of pure bliss that came across her when she was with Sayori. 

 

The absolute light of her life.

 

As Natsuki would blandly put it:

 

She was so fucking in love that she's probably get hit by a parked car if she stared long enough.

 

Yuri pressed her forehead to Sayori’s, a shy smile spreading across her lips when those cyan eyes slowly fluttered open. Her heart jolted in pure adoration at the sleepy, raspy giggle that escaped Sayori’s lips.

 

“Did I sleep late again?” Sayori smiled and squeezed her eyes shut, arms tightly wound around her partner's waist as she tucked her head under Yuri's jaw.

 

“-Is there a day where you don't?” 

 

Sayori scoffs in faux hurt, shaking her head.

 

They both lay in silence, appreciating the presence of each other. Small moments like this- the little things..

 

“You give me a reason to wake up in the morning..” she pauses “I-I love you..”

 

Yuri merely hums, because as she is often, she's lost for words. She shuffles backwards when something warm and wet drops onto the collar of her shirt.

 

“Aa.. I love you too..” She smiles softly, hands reaching up to wipe the tears from her partner's cheeks.

 

For the first time in a very long while, Yuri had a reason to wake up too.

 

\--

 

It took a lot of back and forth before Yuri finally left the bed to get her day started- and she was fairly disappointed when Sayori refused to follow.

 

She hopped in the shower and washed down, taking extra precaution with the rather.. fresh cuts that lined her arm. Shampoo lathered her long, violet locks and it took around an hour just to dry it. Yuri pulled her hair back into a long ponytail and slipped on a simple black sweater and some shorts.

 

Sayori was still snug in the sheets of their shared bed.

 

She took this chance to put her two year course of culinary to use and whip together breakfast. More of since she was craving some nice, crisp bacon and fluffy butter coated pancakes.

 

Thirty minutes later, the house was filled with the intoxicating smell of delicious food. Sausages sizzled and crackled in their pan, pancakes stacked inches high in all their fluffy glory, bacon gleamed in savory bliss awaiting to be consumed.

 

She decided to scramble some eggs while she was waiting on the sausages- maybe a bit overboard with the breakfast omelettes. Whipped cream! Sayori absolutely loved whipped cream on her pancakes.

 

Yuri melted the butter and poured it over the fluffy, light cakes, setting the canister of whipped cream at the edge of the metal tray next to the fork and knife. Brewing some tea would set nice for this cold winter morning.

 

Her presentation matched the quality of the food, placed with care on their plates and sitting upon a metal tray that carried two glasses of warm tea.

 

Sayori peeked over the top screen of her handheld device and looked back down, only riddled by a double take. She was silent, eyes filled with complete adoration as she looked at the food, and back up to Yuri.

 

Never had she left the safety of her covers so quickly in her 18 years of life, her body slamming into Yuri's and causing the taller girl to almost drop the tray, which she now held high over Sayori’s head to avoid such a catastrophe.

 

Sayori spouted incoherent babbling of how much she loved Yuri- though she was probably more in love with her cooking at this point. The dark haired girl nudged her partner away and set the tray on the bed, where Sayori didn't hesitate to climb back into, Yuri following.

 

The morning was peaceful- the two finishing their breakfast with full bellies and cheesy, love filled gazes.

 

It was the small things that gave them both a reason to wake up in the morning.

 


End file.
